Strange
by Thenightsdeath
Summary: She was different. From a different lifetime many times before. And yet here she is trying to help save people. Only for tragedy to befall her.


**I do not own any of the characters except for Mila. The rest belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Please read and review I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

She followed behind them waiting; waiting for whenever it was that they needed aid. There was no need to show herself, besides she liked the dark. That was where she felt the safest. She had watched them when they had fought the trolls. She had guided Radagast the Brown to Gandalf. She had then helped Lord Elrond and his elven company kill off the last of the wargs and orcs that had tried to kill them. Had waited patiently underneath the ledge for when they were in the mountains careful to not let them see. Followed them into goblin town, and when it came time kept the goblins at bay so the dwarves and hobbit could escape. She flew to the eagles to ask for aid for the dwarves and hobbit plus Gandalf. She watched over them when they went to Beorns home. Kept an eye on them when they entered Mirkwood forest. And only then did she allow herself to come into close contact.

They had only been walking for a few hours when they saw a black wolf. It wasn't very big but just sat there in front of the path. No one knew what to do except hope that it would just go away. But it didn't, in fact it stood up and walked over the Thorin. It then sat back down and looked at them. When still they did nothing the wolf shook her head and turned around and started to walk away. The entire time everyone was struck dumb at the situation. When finally they had composed themselves enough they started walking but they didn't say anything.

They had only been walking for a few hours when the wolf again appeared. This time though there was something different. There was a white patch on her chest that seemed to glow. She sauntered up to them all and walked beside Thorin. He had looked down but didn't say anything for he was trying to process why there was a wolf that was following them. She had suddenly stopped and had tilted her head. Before they knew she had bolted up the path ahead of them. Poor Bilbo didn't know what to do and had been scared witless.

They didn't see the wolf at all until that night. She had brought herself some kill what looked to be a rabbit. Silently she had sat down at the edge of camp and had started eating her kill. At first they had all been startled about the sudden intruder. But they soon realized that it was only the strange wolf. And upon looking at her they saw the two of her feet had gone white and seemed to glow as well as the white patch on her chest. When she was done she took the rest of the carcass into the woods then had come back and had lain down and was soon asleep.

Sometime in the night the wolf had disappeared and when they woke up she was nowhere to be seen. They didn't see her for the rest of the time until after they had escaped from the dungeons of the elven king.

The next they had seen of their strange friend was when they were in Lake Town. She had come up to them during dinner. But this time she was all white except for strange markings on her back and shoulder that curved around to her belly. She was silent and no one noticed her except for Thorin. He had been watching for the strange wolf. She had seen that he had seen so she wandered away.

Again they didn't see her for days until the day of the battle of the five armies. But that day they all saw something completely unexpected. Bolg had come up from the swarm of orcs and goblins and had gone to strike down Thorin. But the wolf had jumped in the way. What was strange though was the fact that she turned into a human, with wings that adorned her back. They were as black as the darkest night bit they also had splotches of white faint white that accented it perfectly. In her hands she held a sword that she swung with precise precision decapitating the orc. With that for the rest of the battle she fought beside the dwarf king and his nephews. The elves humans and dwarves won. She was happy for them. But his was not her place unless they allowed it. And she didn't want to know so she quickly and quietly left.

Everyone wanted to know who the strange being was but they wouldn't know she had left. So they waited and hoped that she would come back, just so they could say thank you.

* * *

It had been a year since the strange wolf had come to them. Well creature they didn't know what she was. Some called her a skin changer some called her an angel. But all remember what she had done. There was to be a meeting that was to be held elves dwarves and humans had all come to Erebor to discuss alliances and trading. They had all been stuck in one of the rooms for most of the day and all wanted it to just be over. Finally when it was over everyone had left and wandered aimlessly around stretching muscles that had been stuck not moving or barely moving.

Along the way Fili had run up to Thorin he was panting so hard from where ever it was that he had come from that he didn't even say anything. And all Thorin could thing was please don't tell me that he has made someone upset and now he was looking for a placed to hide. At that point Fili had grabbed Thorn's sleeve and had started dragging him.

"Fili what is it?"

"You need to see this." And with that they kept going. Finally they had gotten to the throne room, at first Thorin didn't understand why it was he had been dragged all this way. That is until he saw her, the strange creature who had saved his life and countless others. He had hoped that one day he might be able to thank her, but now he wasn't so sure. Looking around he also saw others as well. Even the elf king was standing there. But something didn't seem to be right, it was all so quiet and there was a tension in the air that he couldn't pinpoint. He slowly yet surely walked over to his throne, but he didn't sit down it was that fear of being cornered that kept him standing. And upon looking at the elves he saw that they too were afraid. The only one in the room that had no fear was the girl, but on her face there was no emotion, like she was holding something back.

For the longest moment no one said anything they all just stood there. Assessing one another. Waiting. Finally the girl turned her head to the side and without a word walked to the edge. Everyone watched but nothing happened. And that's when Thorin noticed she was shaking, only slightly but there was fear evident enough. Slowly she had taken a dagger she had carried for years and had dropped it next to where she stood. The sudden noise from the clatter of the blade made everyone jump but her. She looked up again at the king under the mountain; he couldn't read anything from her face. But her eyes showed something that he couldn't make out. She then turned and had walked through the group and away. It was strange but for some reason everyone felt relieved after she had left there was something about her that just was not human. Not normal not what it should be, and in a way Thorin felt bad about that, it wasn't right.

She had left just left, right out the gates of Erebor. And no one saw her for a year, which is until by strange chance on one of Thorn's hunting trips she happened to come to him in her wolf form. She never once said anything just walked up to him and had lain down. It was odd when it was just her there wasn't that thick fog hanging over them. It was almost normal. She laid there next to him all through the night and when morning had come by she was still there. But when he had tried to talk to her she stood up barked once and had ran away. Again he didn't see her for a while it had been a few months.

This time it was during a meeting between the dwarves and elves. A guard had come in and had whispered to Thorin that there was a stranger. That's all he said and so Thorin had gotten up and excused himself. No sooner than he had stepped out the door then she had appeared. In her hand was a sword, it was an old sword. She smiled at him and then strode into the room. The sword she gently tossed onto the table and then walked out. She stopped just in front of the king with a bow of her head she turned and continued walking forward. He watched as she turned the corner and disappeared. He turned to hear the raised voices he was working with today.

He had walked in and was about to see what it was they were arguing about when the sudden thought came to him, she never once spoke, but in a way she talked. It was through her eyes. There was fear. Determination and many more emotions that he could see. And he knew she was trying to tell them something, it was just that none of them could figure it out.

A week had gone by and again she appeared. This time she had a book, in it was elegant script that was from a time that must have been many years ago. Thorin could not read the language in it so he sent for the most learned of elves for they had been around longer than any of the rest.

When they had all come to Erebor with great haste they all looked at the book but none of them had the knowledge to read it. The book just sat there on the table waiting to show its secrets. When again she came to them, this time she held a note. The note was simple. It read,

If you ask, you shall receive.

When she had given the note she walked off to one of the darker corners and stood. She did not move and it had seemed as if she ceased to exist. Only the deep gaze they felt allowed them to know she still remained. After reading the note several times to themselves and out loud, did they even bother to question what it was all about. The lady Galadriel had been trying to talk to the strange girl but she refused to speak verbally or mentally. The girl was becoming impatient with the elf though and showed her all of her past at once. It was enough that the lady nearly fell to the ground. Luckily the other had caught her. And when lady Galadriel looked up all she could see was pain and sorrow. But then almost at the same moment a hatred that would make everyone scared.

Then within her mind she could hear. "_You shouldn't pry into things that do not concern you. The consequences can be quite dire. And as a side note 'If you ask, you shall receive." _And with that she walked even further into her corner. And that's when the message dawned on her. Standing up she walked to the edge of the darkness and stood there. Trying to find the courage to talk with the girl.

"Who are you?" she stood there a moment hoping that the girl would answer.

"And why would you want to know that. At this very moment it means nothing. There are far more important things to attend with." Her voice was low and had a threateningly quiet message to watch her boundaries.

"Because, you are the one who keeps coming back to us. It would be nice to know as to whom we are getting all of this, this information from." Lady Galadriel was at a loss of how to handle this. It was so strange a mystery no one knew if they wanted to figure out.

"My name has been long forgotten even by me. And there is a chance that I will never be able to remember what it is. That was the consequence that I will have to face for the rest of time." In her voice there was a tint of sadness. But it quickly disappeared.

"Then what is it that you go by?" the only thing that met that question was a snarl that sounded distinctly demonic. It was not natural in any possible way.

"The note it says if we ask for help then we will get it. And you yourself distinctly told me that as well. We need help reading whatever it was that you need to tell us. We do not know this language." And with a sudden need to be away from the darkness she stepped away. She felt afraid for the first time in a long time. And needed to put space between her and this demon, which was all she could describe her as.

"You only needed to ask." She stepped forward closer to the light. But when she did she lost some of the fear that surrounded and protected her. Thorin at that moment realized that the darkness was where the girl felt safest. Then he wondered if there was a way that could help them.

"The book is from people in whom I used to know. There is something foul coming this way. Normally I would not help mortals, but for some reason I feel that this will be the safest thing for everyone including me." She was stopped when the sudden question was asked.

"Mortals?"

"That would be all of you. You elves might think that you are immortal but with time you will die as well. It's just the way life works. But I am neither living nor dead. I sit in the middle of everything. Good bad light dark. And it is because of the power I hold that everyone fears me. And it's a good reason too, but I fear that will be all I ever explain to you." And with that she shot a glare at the one who was confused. And he quickly backed up.

She looked at the book for a moment until she decided it was ok to start.

"There is a creature that is coming he will do two of things. Make a deal with a family of power, or will give all of you the choice to all die or have one step forward and take on the life in which I live. One way or another it will be difficult but is coming and you must be prepared to answer. Whoever steps forward if, one steps forward at all cannot be forced. That will result in the death of everyone. If a deal is made the first born child in the second generation will be taken. And lead the life in which I live. There is no way to know what will happen but, there is a way for all of this to be broken. And I have seen many try and fail. When the darkness come to claim what it wants, it must be killed. The sword I gave you is what must be used. Otherwise you will ultimately fail. And if you try but fail everyone here in middle earth will die. The choice is yours on what to do. But do note there is only so much that I can do. Or I risk just more than my life." The book was then picked up and neatly placed in the crook of her arm.

She turned and without so much as a glance walked away. Out the door and out of Erebor. It would be three years until all of what she said would come forth. And when it did the decision had been made. For some reason Thorin felt that he needed to do this. Just to repay the strange creature that had saved his life. When the day had come the darkness spoke to all of the people who had the most power. And told them what she had told them three years before. The darkness had seen what the dwarf was going to do and was about to strike him dead when she appeared and took the death blow. She stumbled to the ground, but that was all the dwarf needed. The darkness had been vanquished.

Looking around he saw that everyone was shocked and when he looked at the girl on the ground she was barely breathing. There was a deep cut that ran from her right thigh to the left side of her face. And it was bleeding profusely. There was no way she was going to make it. Even her immortality couldn't save her. Thorin was kneeling down and had cradled her head telling her what he believed would be best. When he had stopped he heard her say something. But couldn't make out what it was. Leaning closer her herd this.

"My name, is... Mila." The breaths became more and more shallow. Till finally even her body heat had been lost. And she was cold, so very cold. It was not as it should be. It was unfair, she had helped saved lives and now she must die. But like she said it was life. Not knowing any of her customs she was buried in a little meadow for she was good and did not deserve to hide in the dark not anymore at least.

It had been two year since all of that and life had gone back to normal. The king under the mountain was having said to have changed. Why no one knows. For he had told no one of her name he in fact didn't know what to do with that knowledge though. So he didn't tell.

On the nicest day Fili and Kili had gone hunting, when they came back they looked quiet shaken. And had nothing with them from their hunt. Confused the others inquired if they were alright but they didn't speak. Then just as suddenly in came a wolf. She was all white except for strange markings on her back and shoulder that curved around to her belly. She sat down on her haunches looked up and in her eyes they could see true happiness. In all of their heads they could hear only this.

_"Thank you."_

And with that she was gone. Thorin had carved her name into her headstone. She had her name, finally.

* * *

**Please read and review. Thank you.**


End file.
